A Random Life with Monster Girls
by Experiment Twilight
Summary: Yu Arkano barely lived a regular life even before the first two monster girls came to his household. Being a stranger in a different world already, it only got worse and more chaotic as his home stays appeared. Let's hope he survives, or not. He doesn't really care. M rated for descriptions and some scenes along with violence. The good stuff.
1. Chapter 1 : Meeting and Beating

Welp, just finished Hunter X Hunter, time to go get some groceries. I walked to the door and my phone went off the second I opened the front entrance. Same time a clawed foot came towards my head and I sidestepped, grabbed it, and slammed it into a wall, and the proceeded to throw the woman out and lock my door. I checked my phone, and of course it was Smith. Message?

 _Hey, Yu, there is gonna be a Raptor girl arriving at your door!_ _Don't worry, this one is not going to kidnap you like the blue haired one, so do not go into defense mode and launch her down the street._

I looked out my door just as Smith pulled up. "Really?" She asked, the black haired and suited agent sighing.

"Next time send your messages in advance." I looked at the girl's current area. "Also, I threw her across the street, not down it." I said, cracking my wrists. I laughed, and Smith sighed.

"You are so lucky that that was one of three!" Smith said, and I scratched the back of my head. "Yeah, you heard me! Not many people are taking in monster girls surprisingly. You and this other guy are taking them in, but that's really it under my control." Smith said, and she walked over to the back door of her car. She opened up the door and a little bit of black tail, then more, then more, then about 6 yards later I saw a slim body in a school uniform boasting a rather impressive F cup bust and what killed all my thoughts after getting past the tail was enormous mass of writhing black snakes that framed a face with a pair of gorgeous ruby eyes and cute little fangs. Her skirt was red plaid, her blouse was black with red lining and gold buttons. Her hair of snakes was actually wrapped up in two pigtails with plaid bows.

She stretched with a grunt and turned her ruby eyes to me. Smith, come on! If you told me you'd be bringing me hot girls I'd had dressed in something better than gray jogging pants and a too white large t-shirt with a Pokéball spray painted on it. "Oh, you're the one who's going to be taking care of me?" My mental response was, _Yeah girl, I'll take care of you! Just don't scream!_

My actual response? "Yeah, you'll be staying with me." I gestured to my house, something that my parents had gave me in turn for never getting any other present in my life. Honestly, it was worth it. "Is it small compared to your standards?" I asked, based on her attire I figured so. She slithered on past me without answering, and I just watched her hips sway as she did, deciding that I'd have to work to keep her attention. Yay...

"I know what you are thinking, and yes." Smith said with an amused grin. "She does have quite the body once you get past the snake parts." Smith noted, and we fist bumped. "I know you are extremely strong for a young strapping man like yourself, but she still is a lamia. A medusa at that, so make a wrong move and you'll end up through a wall." Smith pointed out, and I nodded.

"I know, don't worry, I'll work my magic." I proclaimed with a prideful smile.

"Your, I haven't been laid once and likes video games magic?" She asked, and that's when I flicked her head. It was like a slap from me though, so her head snapped to the left and her glasses went flying. She snapped them off the ground, slapped me right across the face which I pretended whipped my neck to the right. "Now then, here is the other one." She opened the passenger side door and out stepped a little girl with leaves and vines for hair, blue eyes, root legs, and a bare stomach with little leaves covering her... Um... What's a good analogy? Forbidden fruits I guess.

I looked towards Smith and said this with no care for the girl standing there staring at me. "Smith... I thought I made it clear on the information slip, no lolis. We had a long talk about this." I said, turning a death glare.

The girl looked confused at what I said and Smith just laughed, turning my exact same glare back to me. "Kii here is a dryad, whose body size and type depends on how well she is taken care of. Just give her some soil, sunlight, and water, and she shall be a loli no more." Smith said, and we battled for a matter of moments before I submitted and extended my hand to her. She took it and I introduced myself.

"Hello Kii, I'm Yu Arkano." I greeted, and she nodded.

"Nice to meet you." She said, and Smith went over to the poor girl I threw out of the door.

"I'll take care of Haru here, bring her back in a few days, just get accustomed to these two in the meantime." Smith called as she drove off, and I guided Kii into the house. She looked around I let her gawk as I went and to the back porch to get the largest pot I could find, fill it with soil from my garden which my mom forced me to have, and brought it back in for Kii, who was now studying the contents of my fridge. I opened up a window, put the pot there, and tapped Kii on the shoulder. She turned with a little hint of surprise. She obviously was sleepy by the way she was so quiet, so I offered her the pot.

"You made that for me?" She asked, and I nodded.

"What kind of caretaker would I be if I didn't?" Also for my own reasons. I want to see this transformation! Kii smiled and hopped into the pot, and her feet literally reached into the soil. It was kind of scary, but at the same time I couldn't tear my eyes off of the sight, so I was confused. I brought her a gallon of water and just poured it all over her, in the pot, basically until she was dripping wet and the soil was a tinted a darker brown. I patted her head and let her fall asleep. Then I realized something, the other girl that had walked into my home was nowhere to be found. At least on the first floor, so I walked upstairs and checked the rooms. I had a whole ton of them in case my family ever decided to drop in, which they did at random. All of them were empty except for the bathroom, which had a pile of clothes outside it and steam escaping from under the door. I took the clothes, no I did not sniff them, and I threw the in the wash. All of me said to examine everything to every minor detail, but I ignored my instincts and grabbed her a set of clothes. She didn't have a suit case, so I just left her another on my previously worn oversized t-shirts, a belt, and a hoodie that she could wrap around her waist.

I walked back downstairs only to find that Kii was out cold, whoever the other girl was was in the shower, and I still needed food. I ran out really fast after writing a quick note to let them know where I was, and grabbed at least a week's supply of food. I carried it all on foot, more so ran the walk home, and popped open the door. By the time I had put away from of the food, the other girl had walked, slid, slithered, something downstairs. "Yo! I'm Yu Arkano, who are you?" I asked over the shoulder, and I noticed that she had actually put on the shirt and belt and was moving towards me. Her rather plump sacks of flesh swayed as she did, enacting a spell of hypnotism on my unfortunate eyes, and then body.

She blushed a little when she saw my stare, but looked into my eyes. "I'm Shiana." I nodded and returned to my work. She watched me from behind, and I heard her hair. It was snapping at the back of my head studying me, and I whirled around once done. I got to study her body up close and personal for the first time. My shirt had outlined her curvaceous figure due to her being wet, and you know in which sense, so I could see her nipples since she had no bra at the moment. Her toned waist was exposed to me and the rest of her body was glistening in the light.

I forced myself out of the trap and smiled. "You look great. Especially compared to me..." She grabbed the bottom of my shirt and lifted it up, exposing my big bulging muscles, I'm kidding. I just wasn't fat, my stomach a pretty toned with no six pack. She was surprised, and I pulled my shirt down. "Okay then, wait awhile would you?" I joked and she slid off immediately. I shrugged with a smile. I was making dinner so she'd have to come back.

* * *

 **Taking notes from Saint Vice of Koncor. Don't worry, by the time this is up I have eight chapters done. It'll be uploaded weekly, so there will always be a chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Negative Night

I threw some beef in the pan and cooked it with a few spices. I wasn't the greatest chef but I could fend for myself and once I was done I threw the beef on a plate and walked over to the medusa on my couch. "So, Shiana, is the house okay?" I asked, and I noticed she was shivering. "You alright?" I put down the plate and she didn't answer. Cold-blooded species right? Crap, I have to keep the house warm! I ran to the thermostat and turned it up to a toasty 80 degrees when it was originally 50. I sat down by her and she grabbed onto me, and I wrapped my arms around her to warm her up. It was a little strange because she was breathing onto my neck and still shaking.

"Thank you..." She whispered once she was warm, and she began to eat her meal. With her hands, ignoring the utensils I had set out for her. This was hilarious to me, and I grabbed a napkin and whipped her face clean, then proceeding to lick the sauce off the napkin. She stared at me still, and I was getting really confused, I called tsundere, but she was staring at me. I left her with the sleeping Kii for a minute as I called up Smith.

"Hey, Smith." I said when she picked up.

"Yeah Yu?" She asked. "You usually don't my call me on my work cell."

"Well, this is business. Shiana is acting stranger the later it gets." Smith was quiet.

"Define strange." She said, and I explained her staring, few words, and eating action. "Oh... Did I her send her in the middle of..." I heard clicking on the computer and she sighed. "Makes sense why Haru lunged for you too..."

"I need an explanation, fast. You said she could be stronger than me, so I do not want to risk a thing." I demanded, a horrible idea of her being crazy and strangling me with her tail. "I'm not into that!" I cried.

"Well, tonight is a full moon. She'll be going even crazier for you by the time the sun sets." My eyes widened, then narrowed, then widened again.

"Wait, for sex?! But she won't have any control over her strength!" Once again the thought of me plowing her then she snapping my spine with her tail by accident entered my already fright filled thoughts.

"I mean, as long as she didn't see beneath your shirt and you didn't suggest anything sexual like licking something that would be representing her face or something else." Two strikes, I still have a chance. "Oh, and PLEASE tell me you didn't give her any of your clothes! Especially not dirty ones that reek of your stench because that will arouse her to the point of where it's confirmed she's going to try and mate you." And I'm outta the game everybody! "By your silence you did all three and you were staring at her too so that gave her humane side non spoken consent from you... Yeah, you're screwed. Good luck." She was gone after that, and I hid in my room. I watched the sun descend from the sky and soon I heard Shiana panting and sniffing the air. She knocked on my door and I had to catch it after it was unhinged and sent flying at me. I dropped it and found her with nothing but the hoodie wrapping around her waist. Her toned stomach, her large chest, her misty rubies, and even her snakes had gone still and she was slowly approaching me. Now my hormones said use Take Down, but my nightmares made me use Fling and lift up the door to throw it at her, jumping over her dazed body, and running through the dark house.

She could track my scent, but not if I made fake trails. I wiped my forehead and then smeared my wall with my sweat. Leave me alone! It's hard to come up with ideas when your life is at stake! I slapped my hands everywhere, sprinting full force around my house. I hid in the attic, shivering in fear. About three minutes after I had done my job, the attic door was launched up past me, and I had my hope shattered when she lunged at me, hoodie gone. I saw everything but the thing that sent me into defense mode was the no longer cute fangs and the hungry red eyes. I grabbed her by the arm, slammed her into a wall, grabbed my dad's old 1000 pound weights and threw them at her, burying her under dusty metal as I vanished into the hallway. Fake trails didn't work, so what would?! Snakes, snakes, snakes... Skin shedding, carnivorous, super human strength, some poisonous... Enhanced scent? No... Heat vision! Crap! No matter what I did she could see me! What else could I...

I rushed to the thermostat only to find it's buttons smashed into pieces on the floor and the holes filled with dirt. No changing that... "Yu..." I threw the thermostat itself at her head with all I could, sending her backwards. I only took off the top layers but either way I still ran. I was in the living room now, cornered, pressed up against a pot. No weapons, a strained body, and here she comes... If there is something that can save me right now, it would be appreciated. Shiana lunged, but as I thrust my hand forward to defend myself a massive amount of roots came from all the plants in the house and restrained her, while one flipped the light on.

"Leave Yu alone." I turned around with another look of horror on my face only to see Kii had grown up. Very much so. Her hair was a more radiant emerald green, her blue eyes were much sharper, she had grown about two feet to 5' 7" from what I could tell, her arms had gained firm wood like her legs had, and her chest was slightly larger than Shiana's, her hips were wider, her stomach was a little more chunky, but no where near to the extent of it being unattractive. Her thighs were thick, her calves and below were solid wood, and yeah. I was so gone in the moment this happened. Shiana thrashed about, so Kii just forced the roots down on her harder. I clapped for her in awe and surprise.

"I guess dryads don't get affected by the full moon?" I speculated aloud, and Kii didn't know what I was talking about. I gave her a hug and she returned the gesture. "So, Kii, what woke you?" I asked.

"Thrashing. I heard you running and things being knocked about." She explained, taking a deep breath. "I figured you were either doing something crazy that only you did alone, or most likely the sensical one you were being chased." I nodded, and she wrapped her arm around me and held me close. "Go to sleep. I will hold her until morning." I forced myself into a light sleep in case Shiana broke out or Kii ended up getting some funny ideas. I woke up in a matter of hours and the sun was streaming through the window and Shiana was sleeping on the floor. Kii was still holding me, but she had grown a little bigger. Her height by two inches, at least a whole cup size, she had gained a little more meat, to the point where it actually was a little unattractive. Little. She was also groaning a bit, and I was worried. Once again I called up Smith.

"Oh, you're alive." She said, impressed.

"Thanks to Kii, yeah." I admitted, looking over my shoulder to the dryad that was sitting on the couch. I decided to mislead the conversation. "How's Haru?"

"Oh, she's doing fine. Her wing was just bent out of place, how is Shiana?" She asked, and I heard her cooking bacon.

"Oh, she's back to normal now. Still naked, but I got her clothes." I answered, grabbing them from the dryer and throwing them on her. "Um... Kii changed like you said she would."

"Ah, yes. Did she stay in the pot overnight?" Smith asked, and I said yes. "Yeah, you'll need to suck some nutrients out cause she'll be in pain."

I didn't mind in the slightest, but I gave Kii the phone and told Smith to explain the situation. Of course I had to explain to Kii that Smith was not trapped in a little box and the entire concept of a cell phone, but even so it was quick. Kii blushed deeply and moved her leaves out of the way, and I grabbed a cup. She stared at me confused until I returned and squeezed out some of the liquid and that made her moan like crazy. Downed the drink and put down the cup and her face went up in a bright red, her hot breaths steaming up the window she was by. I wiped my mouth with an arm and grinned. "That tasted great!" I began to suckle from her breast directly, and she pressed my head into her chest. Her heated breaths grazed my head and I finished her left breast and her skin was soft was smooth like a leaf after a storm, and the liquid itself tasted like a fruit smoothie. Its weird to describe it like that, but I'm being totally honest here. The second and began to drink the other liquid straight from the source Shiana gasped as Kii moaned.

"Y-Yu, what are you doing?!" She asked, wrapping her tail around my waist and pulling me away. I had gotten a good bit of the excess nutrients out however, and Kii did shrink back down to her average intake size, so I just gulped down my breakfast and grinned.

"I helped Kii with some issues." I said calmly, and Shiana bit her cheek to hold herself back from saying something. I removed her iron grip on my me and stood myself. "So then, come on. I need you to do me a favor."

* * *

 **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Whew, not the worst of it. Trust me, that was light. *Snicker Snicker* Also, I did it! Actually got a schedule for a story! YES! Anyway, later.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Chance Chasing

I hand Shiana a tape measure after whispering my idea to her, and she whispered back, "You're buying me clothes for this..." She slithered over to Kii, with a wide grin on her face. "Hey, Kii, you want to go out with Yu right?" She asked in a chipper tone.

"Yes. I've never known much about anything beyond my forest." She said calmly, noting the measuring device in Shiana's shaking hands. I chuckled at how she starting growing roots from other plants with a wary look.

"Well, you can't go out in what you are covered in now." Shiana admitted, sighing and revealing her plans. "I need your three sizes and height to get some clothes for you, so just stand up and put your arms out to your side." Kii sent a glance and me and I nodded. I didn't want to do it because I needed to go use the bathroom before we went out, and I figured it was a fun way to mess with Shiana.

"I'll allow it." Kii stood and put her arms out and I went upstairs. I used the bathroom and took a hot shower, grinning at my situation. Despite the near death situation I had last night, it was fun enough. Also sexy enough. When I got out I sent Smith a text that I needed my thermostat and a few doors fixed, and threw on a white tank top and jeans with a few holes in them. I brushed my teeth and black hair, walking downstairs and grabbing my wallet. Shiana was scribbling down information on Kii and Kii was looking out the window.

"Kii, we'll be back." I smiled at her and gave her a cup of ice water as Shiana and I went out of the door. She smiled back and waved by the time Shiana and I were walking. She took up my hand and leaned into me, which was surprising. "You aren't still in heat are you?" I asked jokingly, and her black hair snapped at me.

"No, I'm not, I'm just staying close because it's strange being out here like this. I've heard so much about the human world, but I never knew it would be so different to be out here..." She said, and by the time we got into the city people began to stare. I wasn't sure at what, whether it be my guests tail or her chest, either one wouldn't really surprise me. Possibly the hair too, but it had become inactive to the warmth of the area. I saw some pictures being taken, so as a warning I kicked a pebble into one of their phones, shattering it in an instant. They screamed and ran, causing me to chuckle. "You didn't have to do that." Shiana hissed at me, and I snickered.

"I know, that's what makes it even better!" I said, uncurling my toes as we arrived at the store. I popped in the store and told the clerk that my guest was going to be picking out clothes and to call me if they wanted me to get her out of there. The clerk agreed and I vanished out the door. I was constantly seen their with my sisters when they dropped in for shopping, so they trusted me enough to leave her there. I walked down the block, then jogged a few laps for the sake of exercise. I could keep doing it with both girls, and defineltly Haru when she arrived but only Haru be able keep up. I burst off into a dash down the street, only to be challenged in an instant lasted by a figure that outdid me. I picked up the pace to find a centaur that was running. Her had pink hair, a yellow and light orange tank top with a white star on her left breast, and she had a moderately sized bust. She had a dark and light pink sports jacket with a star zipper on zipped down and pink and dark pink sweats on her legs that had a black bodysuit tracing down her legs in the sweats and showing off parts of her well maintained brown fur, and she had a pink tail. Her ears were also brown and she had a star hair piece with emerald eyes.

She looked over and must have been surprised to see a human dancing through the crowds of people keeping up with her, cause she stopped in a parking lot, which I turned on my heels and skidded to a stop as well, throwing my arms out to the side, the sun glinting of my polished form. "Nice stop. Ten out of ten!" She said, clapping for me.

I laughed and dusted myself off, finding I had a spot of ketchup on my shirt. Or was that blood? Probably crashed into someone either way. "Naw, you're too kind. Seven out of ten, I shouldn't have slid so much." I walked over to her, getting a better view of her body. I whistled, being from America I knew the cat call well. "You get an 11 out of ten overall! You are much more fit than me! Was that a jog for you?" I asked, tapping her calves causing her to giggle.

"A light sprint, but a sprint none the less." She said, and I grinned.

"That was a full on dash for me to keep up with you. I'm Yu, nice to meet ya." I extended a hand, which she shook.

"I'm Tsen, nice to meet you too." She said, and her eyes widened when she looked behind me. "Oh, I need to run. Can you keep up?" I didn't look in fear and nodded, telling her to take the lead. She dashed out of the parking lot and I took a breath and followed. We both ran in the biking area on the street, so I didn't have to waste time dodging other people.

"What's going on?" I asked, and Tsen sighed.

"People don't like it when I run outside like this, so it's probably those same people who pelted me with eggs like last time..." She snarled a bit, and I narrowed my eyes. I got a call just as I snapped a branch off a large tree and aiming it at the black van.

It was Smith. "Yo?" I asked.

"Why are you pointing that branch at me?" She snapped, and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Hold it Tsen!" I ordered, and in shock the centaur stopped. The black van pulled up beside us, and of course Smith climbed out of the car. Just my luck... "Tsen, show proof of you being pelted by eggs." She pulled off her coat and handed it to me, showing off her bandaged arm, and biting her lip when I rubbed over the protruding part of the bandage. Okay then... "So we have that confirmed, Smith, why are you following her?" I asked.

"She doesn't have a host family yet. She wasn't supposed to leave the building until I found her one!" Tsen blushed and trotted back and forth, crouching behind me.

"I'm sorry! You left me there for hours and the room was so small!" Tsen whined, and I yanked on her ear, causing her to whimper.

"No excuses! I was about to stab Smith's engine with a tree branch! You know how bad that would have been?!" I roared.

"Technically stabbing anyone's engine would have been horrible." Smith pointed out, and I put a hand up. "No. Either way, Tsen, I may have found you a person who will be willing to go on runs with you." Tsen's emerald eyes sparkled, smiling.

"Who?" She asked eagerly.

"He's holding your coat right now." Smith stated, and I rolled my eyes as Tsen stared at me. "Yeah, Yu Arkano. You don't mind another girl living with you, correct?" What was I gonna do? Say no? She was hot, could run with me, and needed a place to stay. She was hot. She also had a room that would work for her in my house, she was hot, so I shook my head with a lazy smile.

"Sure, I'll take her in if she wants to stay." She smiled widely. I got another call, the store clerk saying Shiana was done. "Hey Smith, can you give us a ride?" I asked, and Smith nodded, going into business mode. We walked into the van and I sat in the back with Tsen, who knelt down to look me in the eyes.

"Thank you very much, I never thought I'd find a regular guy just as fast as me." She said and I snickered, poking her forehead.

"Who said I was a regular guy?" I asked, flashing my blue eyes, at least I think I did. She leaned forward at studied my face, and I draped her coat over her shoulders. She then placed her head against my own, and I felt her warmth. "Hm?"

"Well... I guess you could be a bit different from an average male." She said, pulling away after I guess testing my heat. "How's your stamina?" I made the so-so signal with my hands. "Hm... Well, let me see something." She placed her hands on my chest and stomach, feeling around. I stayed quiet, keeping my eyes on only fat she had on her body. "Take a deep breath." She said, and I did. Just as she reached under my shirt the back door of the van opened to reveal Shiana holding a few bags. Tsen didn't skip a beat and kept massaging my upper body as I waved at my original house guest. She took my hand a got into the van, and after Smith wrote a government check to pay the bill we drove off. Shiana was still watching my new guest as she felt my back now, hissing to herself.

Tsen stopped and Shiana asked, "Who are you?"

Tsen smiled and pulled my shirt back down. "I'm Tsen the centaur. You are?"

"Shiana the medusa." The two shook hands, smiling. "How did you meet Yu?" Shiana asked, and I had retreated to the back of the van. The two had a conversation about their respective introductions to me and actually became quick friends from what I could tell. By the time Smith dropped us off at my house the two were helping each other out with the bags. I found Kii up in my room, going through my clothes and possessins. She found my 3DS and was currently trying to figure it out. I laughed a little, knowing this was going to be a fun four person family.

* * *

 **I said every week and I meant it! Whew! Feel's good!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Unexpected Events

Later that day Tsen and I went out for a run while Shiana played dress up with Kii. Before we did that however, I knew I had to do something about her arm. I made her sit down on her legs in her new room, undoing the bandages on her arm. "Do you really know what to do?" She asked warily, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, just hold still." I gently ordered as I picked out the egg shell pieces. She muttered "ow" a few times, but that didn't really surprise me. I finished plucking everything out and put some cream on the wounds, massaging it in her arm. She was relaxing her arms and that made the wrapping job easier. "There, you should be good now." She smiled at me and planted a kiss on my cheek, standing up. I stood myself and was a little surprised as she trotted out of the room. A good looking woman kissing me isn't something that happen for at least a decade. At least. I'm probably lying to myself... Shiana and Kii were in the former's room, and you could hear the complaint from the latter through the door. We smirked and went to the fridge after I switched into some jogging pants and the same shirt I had yesterday, and we both grabbed some bottles of water. She stuffed hers in her coat pocket and I slid mine into my jogging pants pocket.

We started off with a walk, chatting. "So, Yu, do you eat a lot of meat?" She asked, and I nodded with a smile. "Alrighty then, you and me are going to go on a vegetarian diet for a bit." I raised an eyebrow. "Your muscle is well filled out and toned, but I felt inconsistencies in your breathing rate and heartbeat. Gotta give yourself more energy to support such a powerful body, so more bread and vegetables is going to help you out a lot." I sighed but nodded, figuring I could trust her on this one.

After we started to jog I couldn't help but notice a certain constant swaying she had going on, which she seemed oblivious to. "Hey, Tsen, do you wear a bra?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"No, not when I run. It hurts too much when I pick up speed." She explained, and I nodded. The strangest fantasies started forming in my mind, like if it was bouncing instead of swaying, why, and how I would make it happen if she was a horse. So confused. "Why were you staring at my chest in the first place?" She asked, and I rolled my eyes. Not wanting to reveal the real mature reasons so I went for the sly joker route.

"One, you're attractive, two, they look like a pendulum." I answered, and she laughed. Never fails. Actually thats a lie, but I'm lucky. We started running and kept it up for ten minutes around town, and when we stopped we took out our water and downed most of it.

"Hey, it's that freaky horse girl from yesterday!" A guy's voice said, and I paused mid gulp, nearly choking, but still angering. Have they seen the human half?!

"Looks like those eggs did a number on her!" A girl's voice commented, and I made a fist. I think I heard about these jackasses from somewhere, and I know someone Saitama-ed the shit out of them already. "I was surprised that she didn't hurt us, but then those laws protected us!" Ohohohohohoho! Wait, what did I just do?

"Looks like she has a boyfriend now! Pretty ugly though." The guy laughed, and I think something awoke inside me. You don't insult me!

"Not as ugly as that busty bitch of horse though!" Yup, gone. Gone. I checked our surroundings, and there were people around us. Thing was, they were over fifteen feet away. I gave a look to my guest and she nodded.

"Hey, dumbasses." I said, cracking my knuckles. I grinned widely, wishing I had explosions or something to make me look more threatening.

"Who you calling a dumbass you..." I planted my right fist directly into his left cheek at full force, which was a mistake on my part because he left an indent in the wall I slammed him into, and I heard his jaw shatter at the insane amount of force I put behind my punch.

"You were saying, dumbass?" I snarled, burying my fist into his face. I leapt backwards and spun off my left foot to send a firm roundhouse kick to the back of the tanned girl, breaking that at the same time I broke the blonde guy's ribs with his girl. "Bye." Both Tsen and I ran off back to my house and made it there as the sun set, and we were both in hysterics. Kii greeted us with a look of confusion, and she had put on black pants with a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to show off her wooded arms. "Hello, Kii. Don't worry about what happened, just know that it was hilarious." We were both sweating a lot, and I realized that the house wasn't 80 degrees. "Kii, did Smith come?"

She nodded. "Smith came with an group of people and fixed everything." Kii explained, and I thanked her.

"You look great!" I said, and she smiled at me.

"Thank you." She said, rubbing my head, which surprised me. She then stopped and went to sit down elsewhere, and Tsen grinned. I sighed and walked up towards the bathroom, only for Tsen to follow me all the way in. It was a large bathroom so we both fit, but it a little weird. Only time I've ever been in the bathroom with a girl is when my little sister dragged me in there. When she began to strip is when I questioned it. Not complaining! Not at all, but not one-hundred percent sure this is legal. It isn't sex, but escalation ya know?

"You're gonna shower with me?" I asked, and she nodded.

"I can't reach my back area, so..." Her top hit the floor and I shrugged, my own shirt hitting the floor. I will look. She took it off. Judge me all you want, I had dream fuel now. Then came the pants and underwear and we both stood naked before one another. Her stomach was toned way better than my own, I couldn't help but stare for a second before I turned on the shower. May or may not like a nice stomach... I can hear your judgement! She walked in ahead of me, and when I got in she made an offer. "You wash all of me, I'll wash all of you."

"Sure." All the blood already left my head alright, I wasn't thinking. I took up the wash cloth and brush and began at her back. I brushed the knots out of her tail fur, then moving onto her rear. I slowing moved the brush around her back, making sure to cover every area. She began to gasp and put her hands against the edge of the tub, leaning onto me. She was nearly crushing me, but I survived. I finished her upper back body, then lowering myself to her legs. I washed her legs best I could with cloth, shining her hooves. I couldn't see that well underwater, so I wasn't trying to find some new anatomy at this point. Then I reached her front, upper body. I ran my hands over her stomach, the washcloth being the only thing seperating. She had this hazy look in her eyes as I trailed upward, washing her breasts. They were so amazingly soft and pliable, kind of like a bag of sand filled with water. Thing was it was that times five, and I spent more time there than any other body part. Reasons, trust me. My men out there get me. Then I washed her arms, carefully cleaning each finger. Then after mounting her horse part for a second to clean her back, she cleaned her face.

"Now, your turn..." She said huskily, obviously feeling some strange effects. She soaped up the cloth and cleaned my face first, running her fingers through my hair. She cleaned my neck, and washed my chest slowly, leaning forward. Suddenly she was pressed up against me in full, I was holding her by waist, and her hands were scrubbing my lower stomach. Of course her chest was softer than any bed I've laid on, but besides that I was surprised that even so she was crouching she wasn't taller than me. For those of you who thought Shiana was going to walk in, you're wrong. She just finished washing me all over, _all over,_ when Shiana slithered in. "Hello, Shi... You wanna get washed too?" Before I could say we finished Shiana was naked. Seriously, the removal of her clothes was instantaneous and she slid into the bath. Then the bath floor busted. I managed to catch Tsen with both hands and Shiana with my mouth by the tip of her tail, hopping on the regular floor. Shiana burst out moaning from my grip on her tail, and squirmed out into the wreckage. I put down Tsen, and Kii walked through the bathroom door. We were still naked too. This is going to be quite the phone call...

"So you mean to tell me that you were bathing with Tsen, she invited Shiana, and broke through the second floor?" Smith asked.

"Yes. Yes I do." I said, having put on clothes.

"Alright, get outta the house for a few hours and we'll fix and upgrade things." Smith sighed, and I obeyed. It was really dark, so we just went to a hotel. Both girls were apologizing frequently to me, and to that I pinched both of their noses and chopped both of their necks. They passed out and I sat down with Kii, who instantly leaned into me. I put my hand around her waist and pulled her a little closer. She was warm like all the sun she absorbed was being released.

"Thanks for staying calm, Kii." I said, nuzzling her forehead. She didn't slap me! Good. Kii returned and patted my head.

"I believed that you could handle the situation. You have been able to do such so far." She said with a smile, ruffling my hair. I did the same back to her, which made her laugh.

"Sure I have, I've had to rely on you and Smith a lot, I'm just the guy who owns the house." I said, realizing how useless I was, but knowing I really wasn't at the same time. Strange as shit.

"No..." Kii began, but must of noticed the confused look on my face and giggled. "Never mind, you know the truth." I ended up laying down and Kii joined me, both of us passing out after a few minutes.

The door was busted down hours later, and Smith along with four other fully armored teammates, one swinging for my head. It happened to be the largest one. I returned the gesture best I could, sending a punch to the fist, and my fingers, hand, and arm crumpled under the immense force. Damn. "Hey, Tio, what's with the fist flying?!" Smith barked in anger, and Kii was very angry after finding my right arm crumpled like a soda can. There was one plant in the room and that was all Kii needed to string up the person that shattered my bones in bondage, stretching her limbs and erotically sliding beneath her uniform and mashing through her large breasts. The poor woman was in a yellow suit with boots on and it seemed to be armored, so it didn't allow much movement for the lady to defend herself from the roots that were most likely violating her by the heated moans she was emitting. I held my arm out, focused on it and it extended back to its normal state, fixed entirely. What the fuck?! I just just praying it would fix itself, didn't know it would happen.

I placed my hand on Kii's shoulder and turned her head towards mine. "Yo! What are you freaking out about?" I'm freaking out myself, but I wasn't about to contradict her earlier statement by showing it.

"Your ar..." She stared at my appendage which was back to normal. "It was broken a few seconds ago..." I shrugged.

"You may have inadvertently healed me in your rage. Not sure how, but I've heard myths about dryad's healing pained travelers when they knew the culprit and got mad." I said, and I hugged Kii. I didn't want charges for getting my monster girl to rape a girl with plants, so I went with that. Scientists have disproved that, but it made the most sense. She stopped the attack on the girl, and just let me hold her. I really had no idea what happened either, I just stared at my arm and it healed itself, so I just went off assumptions. Reptition for the win, man I'm so confused... "However..." Just as the plant abused girl recovered, Smith and I slapped her across the helmet, it cracking with the force we exerted, and I turned to my coordinator. "Explain!"

* * *

 **Working on bulk writing everything. Let's roll!**


	5. Chapter 5 : An Strange Coincidence

The other girls had woken up after I snapped my order to five person team, and Smith shooed them out. "My apologies, Tio has a tendency for punching things and asking questions later, and that they usually hunted extra species people didn't help. Kii was gripping my arm tightly, her crystal blues were extremely icy. To be honest, they matched my own right now.

"Get better control of them. If it wasn't for Kii I'd be bleeding out and suing you." I admitted handily, not happy in the slightest. Smith shuddered and I didn't care. "Is the house done?" I asked, and Smith nodded. I dragged both Shiana and Tsen outside, paid the night in the hotel, and ended up back home. I didn't even notice the changes, and I just went to my room to change into some overalls. I grabbed some tools and headed out back to the garden, digging out the weeds with my gloved hands. I looked over to the weed pile and found it was gone. My eyes widened until I heard soft munching, only to turn and see Kii behind me eating them. Was that cannibalism for her race?

She stopped when she realized I stopped and looked away embarrassed. "Did you need those?" I wanted to poke her forehead so badly, but I'm pretty sure we were the same age and even if not she wouldn't get the reference.

"Nope, enjoy." I kept weeding the garden until completion, and Kii even got the ones I had missed and promptly ate them. I went and got the hose and began to water my small amount of crops, and I also noticed the dryness of Kii's leaves. Just to check I tugged a little on her vine hair, finding it was harder than usual. "Hey, Kii, take off your clothes for a second." I said, and Kii slowly fumbled with the buttons.

"Help please." She said, and I was not about to say no. I tried to make it a little fast, trying to unbutton her top which was apparently a little small for her considering her breasts were pressing against the confinement of cloth. I got her shirt off and she was able to get rid of the pants, she had no underwear still, but I wasn't really surprised at that. I sprayed her down with a onslaught of cold water, which she happily took in. She moved around a little, but I reacted fast enough that she was completely soaked in under a minute. I sat with her awhile to sunbathe, despite being mostly covered. Tsen came trotting out of the house, and threw me a water bottle.

"Come on! We still need to go..." I kissed Kii's forehead and ran out. I saw neither of their reactions, all I know is that Tsen came stampeding after me. We didn't have a warm up today, we just ran at full sprint. I was not even keeping up this time, she was a good ten feet ahead of me for about ten minutes before I crashed. Running in overalls was not a good idea, especially not when the sun was out. I rested and Tsen made her way back to me, calmer now. "You really had to kiss her? She's probably still overheating back there." I couldn't help but snicker and cough, chugging more water. We began to walk back, and Tsen was still fuming a little, this time on a different topic. "Why did you knock Shi and I out?"

I shrugged. "You were getting annoying." I answered honestly, and she seemed to steam. We arrived home and I found Kii still in the back, Shiana putting her clothes back on. I decided to go change again, this time into black shorts and matching tank top, barefoot as I sat down to watch some TV. I heard Tsen turn on the shower and Shiana struggling out back with Kii and focused my attention on the screen. It showed the outside of a "manga" store that I went to pretty often, then it cut to this group of hooded bulky men. When the cashier turned a gun was pointed at him and it cut again. It showed Smith surprisingly enough.

"What do you mean you have a... THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE DRINKING COFFEE!" An chubby old man snapped at Smith, who was pouring herself a cup as she slid five pictures over to the man, everyone else in the room quiet. "Who... Who are these people?" The man asked, studying all five photos.

"Four extra species, and one xenospecies." Smith calmly explained after taking a sip, beckoning one of the other guys in the room to bring her some sugar.

"The hells a xenospecies?" The man asked, and Smith smiled.

"One who can harm both kinds of criminal." The scene ended there and cut back to the store, showing showing the men in hoods, now revealed to be hog-men holding up the store.

"Everyone on the ground and no one..." The supposed leader was yelling until he sniffed the air and shot at the ceiling. From it rained a redhead in a tight yellow suit, just like the one from this morning. "A spying kunochi huh? You look pretty good..."

"How... How did you know I was up there?" The girl asked, spiting up blood.

"We Orcs can smell a woman to at least a KM, and with you in such close proximity how could I ignore your stench!" The Orc laughed, pointing his gun at her. "Why do you think those cops can't get any closer?" He sneered.

"You pheromone fetish bastard..." The red-head growled, only to have the orc's gun pushed right between her bust, which was rather ample. One thing I could agree on with this guy.

"How rude, we orcs are gentleman that don't like smartasses." He pumped her full of lead, and I think was that the driving point that brought all three of my guests to the living room. They all had different reactions, Kii was confused, Shiana was gasping, and Tsen just knelt down and keep watching.

It cut back to Smith and the people. "What are these barbarians' demands?" One of them asked, and the leader's cry was heard.

"WE ORCS WANT ALL EROTICA MANGA CHANGED TO ORC X ROYAL KNIGHT!" The orc repeated, and a trench coated figure was watching all this as walked towards the store. The figure walked through the front door, catching the orcs by surprise. "You with them?" The leader asked the figure, who shook its head.

"I just came here to get some manga. Why are the police outside?" The person asked, which apparently was a male.

"They are denying us the right to express my brother!" The leader answered, smacking the man on the back and knocking off his fedora, revealing a messy mop of white hair. "We just want some manga featuring us! We orcs have rights too!" The leader wiped a tear, and the white haired brown eyed figure patted him on the back.

The figure turned to the police. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL YOU JACKASSES! Leave the orcs alone!" The figure looked around, dropping the trench coat and revealing the the wrinkled blue jeans and Mako the little witch shirt he had on, picking up one of the spare guns and pointed it at the police. "I'm with them!" He pounded his chest with a fist, and the leader wiped more tears and stopped bawling.

"My brothers! We have found a human who agrees with our views!" The orcs cheered and the video cut back to the men and Smith. All of us watching however were dead faced at the orcs and especially the human's actions. After explaining to Kii about what just happened and that the red head was dead on the ground filled with bullets that the man had to hear and even see the body that he still sided with the orcs got her with an annoyed look on her face.

"Look, your plan failed!" The lead guy said.

"No, its just starting." Smith said with a confident smile. I really don't like how much this show kept cutting.

"Hey! Boss! Look what we found hiding in the corner!" One of the henchpigs said, dragging out a girl with black hair dressed like a high school, looking like... "We found a girl that looks just like Mako-chan!" The orc squealed, and the leader snapped her up in an instant, by the breast.

"Please... Let me go..." The girl begged, and she moaned when the orc squeezed harder.

"Don't worry, we all are gentleman here, and could never hurt such a cute little girl..." The poor girl looked toward the only standing human in the shop, who was grinning like a madman and holding a gun like her captives. He also had his tanned hand giving a thumbs up, which the girl quickly realized that was going to the orcs when the man let her get licked across the face, causing Shiana to cringe, Kii so grab onto me and shudder, and Tsen's ears twitched in disgust. "Come on boys, lets show these cops the power of extra species love..." The molesting began and the others started to complain. Suddenly every single orc in window range was shot, and the human was shaking. "The hell?! An out of range sniper!? They can shoot beyond a KM!" The orc roared, and the human gulped.

While everyone was freaking out the wall busted down in an instant, and everyone shook. It was a giant person in armor, just as tall as the girl from this morning. "Okay little hostages, time to run!"

"Who the hell is that man?!" The poor orcs cried, and the girl took off her helmet.

"How rude, Tio is a girl!" The ogre woman said, and Kii had I had flashbacks. We simultaneously began to vibrate at the same frequency, and the other girls were scared.

One of the orcs asked the boss about their plan of attack now that all the hostages were gone, and the leader pointed out they still had little Mako, but no guns. "Well, screw this." The human said, impaling two orcs with a towering 16 foot wingspan. "I figured this be more fun, but honestly you all are too stupid." The man threw them off his wings with a flap. "Zombina, double team!" The redhead grinned, showing off sharp fangs as she stood up and helped the man with the bat wings shoot through two orcs.

"You stole my..." Zombina was grabbed from behind by another snarling orc.

"Bullet proof vests huh? Cheap trick for playing dead bitch!" The creature growled, only to be tapped on the back. He turned to see the bat man, who was originally across the store.

"If she had bullet proof vests, why was she bleeding?" He asked, and the orcs eyes widened as Zombina flipped around the guns and unloaded into herself and the orc, the bat man sending a few rounds in himself. The girls with me were in total shock, but I wasn't very surprised. The girl was obviously a zombie and if the guy is what I think he is, it explains his quick movement.

"I trusted you!" The leader said, all alone now except for his hostage. He was pointing at the bat man, who was stretching.

"Your fault, not mine..." The man said, rushing the orcs so fast it was hard to track with a fews flaps of his wings, dropping an elbow down as the girl sent a foot up, flashing the audience, which happened to be the four of us. When I reached for the remote Shiana slapped my hand with her tail. "You okay Doppel?"

The girls form fell apart to reveal and dark skinned girl with black eyes and yellow irises with long silver hair and no clothes. I wanted to fast forward now. "Yeesh, I know you had to act, but act seriously? A thumbs up?" The bat man gave another. " I hate you."

"Good! You need to stay out of that loli form though! It's disgusting!" He said, snickering. Kii narrowed her eyes, and her eyes locking with mine for an instant. I had explained what a loli was to her, so... I bet this was ironic. Doppel rolled her eyes as the pig man charged, and the man smothered him with his wing, then drop kicked his head, knocking him out. Smith then walked into the shot, grinning.

"Nice work Arthur Vladmire." Smith said. It flashed MON over the screen and the show ended.

As I turned the TV off, all of us deadpan Shiana tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to the medusa who was staring me directly in the eyes. "Yu, can you and I go out for a night on the town?" Tsen got this strange look in her eyes, but to describe it for anyone who's seen a non-shounen anime or read a non-shounen manga, except for a few I think, you that face someone makes when they are about to do something evil despite being a good character like grope the heroine and torture them? That's the face Tsen was making. I didn't know human faces could actually darken upon will. I need to try that. Anyway, I blocked the snarky comment by palming Tsen in the face. Gently, but just enough to let her know, no.

"Sure Shiana, let me put on something and we can head out."

* * *

 **Done. Hope you enjoying so far!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Carnival Chaos

I threw on a pair of black jeans with black and white high tops I had brought from America. I wore a white polo and a black leather jacket, basically my middle school outfit reborn for times when I wanted to bring out my inner emo and chunni nature. I even wrapped up my arms in bandages. Yeah, I'm not kidding, I left the eye patch though, didn't need people aka Shiana and definitely not Tsen knowing about this. Kii didn't need to know because she'd probably start copying me, and no way was I about to have her do that. I was teaching her too much already. Shiana on the other hand had abandoned the school uniform for a outfit similar to mine strangely enough, with a black skirt and silver belt, white blouse that strained against her chest leaving a little bit of her toned stomach exposed, and a black jean jacket with gold buttons. Her hair was down, the snakes silent and asleep I guess, and she had on a white hat. I knew someone was watching me...

When I went to the bathroom before we went out, and after brushing my unsightly mop of hair, I found her struggling to put the bandages on! I sighed, tapped her from behind and pulled her against me. No ulterior... Okay, you guys know exactly why I pulled her against me, alright?! I just wanted to see how soft... Forget I said anything! "You're new to this." I commented, unrolling the messed up layer she put on. "Give me your arms." I gently commanded, and she relinquished control. I took her first arm, starting at the end of her rolled up coat sleeve. "You see, to make the bandages stay on without gauze you need to over and under them as you move upward." I did her entire left arm, and she kept blushing and squirming around while I worked. She flexed her fingers in surprise at my skill, her fingers having multiple layers. I quickly did up her other arm and we slid out the door, Tsen distracted in the kitchen and Kii being the one to catch the bandages on our arms and Shiana's giggling.

We took our time as we walked out of the suburbs, both of us were quiet for a minute or two. Then she asked this, "You like Kii and Tsen more than me, don't you?" I paused mentally but kept walking. What would you do? I have no clue, but I had been in this situation before. In a few visual novels.

"Why do you ask that?" I inquired, turning my blue eyes over to her halfheartedly. She puffed out her cheeks and her ruby eyes locked onto my scared sapphires.

"It's just that... You and Kii became so close after I nearly assaulted you the other night. You two are kind of having a teacher and student relationship that's becoming more like a lovers relationship..." Woah. Going a little far there aren't we? I've known both of you for three days! Is what what I wanted to say, but I ain't stupid so I didn't interrupt. "Then you and Tsen are just a natural match. You both enjoy each others humor, are really lax about how much you show to one another, and you both like to run." Then she stopped moving and running her hands up and around her figure. "I don't really have anything for you except a nice body, and even then I know this freaks you out." She swung her tail at my head, which I blocked. Then her snakes went back into full action, but I forced myself not to flinch. Pretty sure I still did though. I reached out and ran my hands through her hair, unable to feel it but I still softly caressed each snake with my fingers. Then I began to rub the side of her face slowly, trying to calm her down. She suddenly leaned upward, and by suddenly I mean slowly, wrapping her arms around my neck. Her tail slowly entwined me, pulling me down and unbalancing my center of gravity. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips... Then it came back to me.

 _Son, if you learn anything from our training, it's for you to learn that you must never give up your ground._

Despite this gorgeous gorgon girl attempting to kiss me, two things were wrong with this. One, I had lost to vantage point and balance, so if I was attacked right now I'd be screwed. Don't ask why I consider these things. The more important one, we were about to break the law, in public, and get all of us deported. No. I squeezed the tip of her tail, and her red eyes went hazy. "No... This is too... AH!" I had squeezed harder, and her grip slackened and I escaped.

I laughed a little, shook my head, and pressed a kiss against her forehead instead. I let her return the favor and sighed. We weren't shot so I guess that's legal. "You see, as much as I would love to kiss you on the lips," And much more, "laws. Laws are the one thing I fear. Laws and guns, but those go hand in hand, like this." I grasped her hand tightly in mine, pulling her close before putting my arm around her waist. I heard her snakes calm down as she leaned against me. "So then, let's head to this carnival!" The whole reason I had this oddly specific outfit ready in the first place was because I was planning to go out tonight and mess around at the carnival. I was going to wear the eyepatch and all, getting nods of approval from my fellow anime lovers, getting glares from self-respecting people, and probably some epic conversations with actual eighth graders. Then Shiana decided she wanted to go out, so I added her to the equation. I got some mixed reactions.

The anime lovers actually came up and asked who we were, and all I knew is that they did it because they wanted a closer look at Shiana, who was smiling and explaining our dress states, but planting her left hand on top of my own as if to ensure that I wasn't going to let her go into these crowds. The self respecters sneered, but we're also looking at my date and so I jabbed a thumb at her tail which they all freaked out at. "Hey! Stop making people scared of me!" Shiana whined.

"Nope! Cause they'll keep staring, and staring will turn to talking, and talking turn to asking, and asking will turn too a sucker punch and a sucker punch leads to running." I explained a wide smile, probably showing off my unattractive crazy clinger thought process, but the past was not about to be repeated. Damn you Arthur...

"Anyone want to challenge the mighty Miguel!? Two free all night passes to the carnival if you win!" A woman called out, and when I turned my head at the speed of sound expecting a human boxer I saw a Minotaur without a shirt in gym shorts and boxing gloves. The woman was in typical referee clothing, and calling out the challenge. Every sensible person was walking right on by, but me being the cheap person that I am didn't even explain to Shiana when I carried her bridal style over to the ring. I put down the shocked girl, taking off my coat and rolling up my jeans, and sliding out of my shoes and socks.

"I'll take up the challenge!" I said, snatching the boxing gloves from the surprised woman. I bet they didn't expect a 5' 11" Caucasian to readily accept the fight. I hopped back and forth, throwing a few warm up punches. I kept hopping and looked upside at the referee. "You gonna start the match or what?" I asked, and she broke out of her shock.

"Yeah, right! Begin!" She rung the bell, and Miguel rushed. He had a muscular body overall, but a more bulky upper body and fur in a variety of places and brown skin. His horns weren't that big, so I assumed he was a teenager.

"You're green aren't you?" I said, blocking his punch with both forearms, pushing him off, noting his form was loose. I had my fists by my face, unchanging unless I rushed to jab at him.

"You're strong..." He noted aloud, sending a haymaker my way, only for me to match it in raw strength with one of my own. The vibrations sent shivers through both of us, and we backed away. "Yes, I'm new to boxing. I suppose you aren't?" Miguel asked, sending a few quick jabs aimed for my head and chest, all of which I dodged and sent two strong ones right to his face, right then left. "So fast..." He admired, and I nailed him with a firm uppercut to the jaw, knocking him into the strings.

"I bet your teacher told you to acknowledge an enemy's strengths, but learn their weaknesses too." I ordered, putting myself back into a defensive posisition as I danced backwards. If it wasn't for these bandages and gloves my knuckles would be killing me. He has a very thick skull. He narrowed his as and charged with another haymaker, which I ducked under and sent at least nine body shots to him in rapid succession. This sent him back again, and he coughed a bit. "Come on!" I said, hopping back more. "What do you see or tell?" Miguel recovered, staring at me. He knew it wasn't my strength, which was more than a match for his. It wasn't speed either, because I was overwhelming him with it. I rushed forward, gripping his stomach and leaning backwards. "It's nothing aesthetic so you can stop looking!" I roared as I slammed him into the ground. I may be extremely strong, but I was still human. I was breathing heavy now. Matching his haymaker with little warning and actually having to use legitimate force on a foe was a thing I was out of practice with.

"Your, your stamina!" Miguel declared with pride. He charged, but since I had already concluded tonight's lesson I sent a focused all out punch to his stomach, lifting him off his feet as I hefted him up, proceeding to slam him into the ground once more. The crowd that had formed went wild after the knock out, and I couldn't help but laugh. I was very tired though, so I hoped that pass included refreshments. I climbed out of the ring, wiped myself of and fixed my outfit back to normal.

The woman revealed herself to be Samantha Yumitomo, the host and boxing teacher of Miguel the Minotaur. "He always listens to my commands, but of course I can't match his strength in the slightest. Despite being only seventeen his is extraordinarily powerful. Just like you." She said, and I laughed, Shiana taking my hand and placing it back on her hip. "Seriously though, how did you accumulate such strength?" She asked, and I grinned.

"Genetics and loads of protein." I explained, making two fists. Also years in boxing since I could stand, very light jujitsu training, and a master in the Crazy Fist and Drunken Fist." I proudly declared, and both Samantha and Shiana stared at me in surprise. "What? If I go to the bar and knock back too many drinks I'm not allowing myself to be defenseless." I explained, and in the end Samantha laughed.

"Alright then, I hope you don't mind, but can I have your phone number?" Shiana's reaction scared me, her snakes activating full force. Samantha wasn't shaken, knocking an eager snake away. "Don't worry, its not for that. Its not like I can match Miguel in raw strength, so it would be nice to have someone he can call for a good test of his abilities every once in a while." We exchanged numbers and handed us the passes, which included drinks! Before we did anything I got a big cup of lemonade and finished it off in under a minute.

"What do you want to do first?" I asked, wiping my lips. She smiled and pointed to a a giant plush of a snake. I saw one of bat and we grinned together, her smile looking very cute and happy again. We went over to the guy running the booth, ad I showed him the pass.

"You sure you want to do this sir? This is made for extra species." He said, and I chuckled with my eyes closed.

"Don't not worry mortal man... Once I summon the dark dragon of Nether realms assistance, this machine will bend to my will!" The man rolled his eyes and Shiana gave a blank stare, until I began to roar after tapping my chest. A wave after wave of malevolent energy began to roll off me as my eyes glazed over black, my finger nails extended into claws, grew fangs, and a large wingspan appeared from my back, floating above it. I heaved the hammer back one handed, slamming it down with enough force to not only reach the bell at the top, but make it sing for a hold minute before dying down. I tapped my chest again twice and reverted to me. "That is why you should respect me, mort..." The guy reached into into my shirt and pulled out the button where I hid it, crushing the device.

"You had me fooled there for a second until I remembered that my son has one of these. Nice work on that strength though, didn't expect that." I gave a cheesy tilted thumbs up. "What do you want?" I gestured to the snake, and then my date, and he gave the look that only people older than you with some experience under there belt can give. It reminded me of my dad's look all those years ago, and I could help but chuckle to myself.

Shiana happily took the prize, but I stayed where I was. "Hey, ever heard of even exchange?" I asked, arms crossed. Her face went up in flames as she took up the hammer in her tail. She spun it around loosely and then slammed it down at the same amount of strength I did, making the bell belt out a singular verse. I took the bat, stuffling it in the back of my hood. To anyone approaching it looked like I had a pair of wings sprouting out of the back of my head. "So, you happy?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Just how powerful are you?" Shiana asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Forgot that fact long ago. Strength used to be my everything, so much so... It became nothing!" I admitted cheerfully.

"How did you train?" She asked, I smirked.

"1,000 sit ups, 1,000 push ups, 1,000 squats, loads of cramping, puking, and breaking my body down, fifty laps around a lake, and an 100 KM run every single day, for fifteen years!" I said seriously, the memories causing my body to ache. I had been out of practice for five years which is why my stamina was worse now. Dad had warned me that would happen in trade for the immense power, but he also said other things that made little sense.

"That sounds horrible." Shiana said, wiping a tear.

"It was worth it." I said, showing off my muscles, then remembering I was fully dressed and honestly didn't have that many. The doctors were all confused as when I showed off my feats of raw power without much muscle they all wrote it off as a genetic mutation, despite that not being common on my mom's side, only my father. "Now then, Shia, lets go up to the sky!" I said, pointing to the ferris wheel.

"Shia?" She asked, narrowing her roses at me, I turned my... I can't think of a blue plant! Blue lilies. I think they can be blue.

"Yup, it's your name. Nickname in fact, and you can call me..." She pressed her lips on my cheek, and I felt her forked tongue graze my face. Why did this feel so good? I swear I'm not into tongues.

"I'll call you Sugar." She said calmly, now dragging me to the wheel. We showed off our passes and got into one of the chambers, Shiana's tail taking up a good bit of room on the floor, but wrapping around my legs anyway.

"Why?" I asked after breaking out of the trance.

She giggled. "Because just like sugar you're sweet, addictive, and not healthy." I was complimented twice and then insulted. We began to move, and she stared out the window. "It's so pretty!" She cried, pulling me towards her. "The dark skyline complimented by the misty skies and lights piercing the shadows!" That was surprisingly artistic. Before I knew it we were being bathed in moonlight, and the light was glazing over her features. Her night black tail turned platinum in the cool light, her scales radiant and more attention grabbing than in the day. I had my arms wrapped around her now, she she was pressed her back against me. My hands were on her bare stomach, rubbing circles into her soft skin, feeling her muscle beneath the layer of flesh. Her hips were slowly rolling against mine, kind of a sway but none of her upper body was moving. I suppose it was a lamia thing.

It was rather awkward though, because I was undergoing some natural reactions as she grinded on me. If I wasn't wearing jeans I would be poking her. Her breathing was soft and even, and as she took breaths her chest rose and fell in a predictable motion. I felt her bandaged hand rub the side of my face, pulling me closer. Her tongue slid out of her mouth again, slowly sniffing the air. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "You're tongue is out." I whispered into her ear, and she blushed retracting it quickly. I looked back out the window, enjoying the view. I did like the area and it was rare I was ever able to experience a place from a high vantage point, and I couldn't help but let myself sink into the view.

"You look great." I raised an eyebrow and found Shiana looking at me. "Yeah Sugar, you are amazing in moonlight." I checked the moon, and found it wasn't full. It was waning so I just smirked. I went and sat down, knuckle on my face.

"Sure." I said, knowing I looked like a C class hero that appeared to get hurt more than usual.

She closed in on me, her eyes focused on nothing else. "You know... Your scent is very strong for a human." Shiana said, dragging her tongue up my neck. I let it slide, I was about to palm her into a wall. "You know, that's probably why I've been crawling all over you." Her tail once again began to ensnare me. On the other hand, I knew it was instinct! No way a hot girl was falling for a pervert in under three days! That's faster than most manga! Then again, why did I stink? "You know, if we were to breed, I probably wouldn't let go of you until morning." Huh? "My tail and my snakes would lock us together, my snakes locking our heads by pulling you close and my tail wrapping you almost all the way up your waist." She grabbed my hands and put them around her lower back, and I could feel her smooth and patterned scales. Our forehead's were touching now, but not in the platonic way that Tsen's or Kii's and ours did. This is the way when someone's about to...

My body reacted before I did, and the second we were about to break the law I head butted her off me. She held her head rolled around on the floor, and I sat cross legged watching her squirm. After that little exchange we got off the ride, a little bump on her head, the carnival annouced it's closing. Mainly because some other person broke one of the coasters, and Shia and I were gone before the crowd left.

* * *

 **Showing some of Yu's stranger abilities at this point.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Childhood Conundrum

I went to sleep that night yet this time forgot to lock my door. It was a habit before the monster girls even showed up, because if you were going to steal my valuables you would have to wake me up and bust down my door to get to them. Guess I figured I had some amazing protection from such an event happening with Kii, and horse, and a steel bending snake. Instead of finding a robber in my room when I woke up, I found Kii sleeping in my arms. Why?! I mean, her soft chest was pressing against my body, her heated breath was giving me goosebumps, and the way her vines had me pulled against her while she was naked and I was in my boxers it seemed like we had broken the law so many times. I don't think she violated me, it would have sucked if she did, literally, but I think I was still good. I effortlessly snapped her vines and stood, walking out the door and right to the shower. I decided to take a bath for no real reason, after taking off the bandages. Just as I sunk into the steaming water the doorbell rang, and I was still mostly asleep so I just threw on a towel loosely, wrapped one around my dry hair for some reason, and answered the front door.

"You are so inappropriate Yu." Smith said, lowering her glasses and chuckling as I leaned against the door frame arms crossed and eyes reddened. "This is no way to introduce yourself to Haru."

When I tell you I did not give a single damn about the busty, amber eyed, wide hipped, toned exposed stomach, snow white wings, yes I do take note of all this stuff even when sleepy or drunk, ripped jeaned, talon legged and probably fine filled out behind harpy when I simply rolled my eyes and asked, "Since when were you a morning person?"

"Never. But Haru was healed and wanted to leave so... Bye." Smith drove off the by time Haru got in the house, tilting her head at me.

I waved loosely, walking away. "Wait a while. I need a wake up bath." I said, leaving the girl with no introductions, no food, no nothing. Then I was in the bath, gone. I just realized I never told any of the girls about my income. I knew the only person who would probably care was Shia, so I made my mind up on telling when the door cracked opened. Haru poked her head through, and I turned. The realization that there was a hot girl with no thumbs was staring me down as I was basically levitating in the water. This tub was huge now, so I had a miniature pool on my second floor. Despite the hot girl staring me down, my main question was how she opened the door. She walked in, still clothed as she stared at my naked form distorted by the water. Good thing too because my thoughts went south so fast and most know what that means. "What brings you here?" I asked, crossing my legs while jelly fishing with my arms.

"I need to go out hunting for breakfast." She said, and I raised an eyebrow. Strange, but I'm guessing she was a raptor harpy. Three of my four home stays were subspecies, I just realized that. "How long will it take you to bathe?" I grinned.

"Just turn around, I'll get dressed, and we can get you some food." She turned and my predictions were correct. Fine ass. I stood and shook myself off, throwing on red shorts I had brought in with me, and then a white tank top. I let Haru walk out and followed, Tsen trotting out of her room with a yawn. Her glazed green eyes narrowed at Haru, and she shot a look at me. Haru then shot a look at me, and I stuffed my hands in my pockets. "Morning Tsen, can we go for our run after breakfast?" She walked up to both of us, and she looked Haru up and down. If they fought, Haru probably would win. I didn't know much about raptor harpies other than that they were fast and strong. Lightweight centaurs had smaller breasts and while extremely fast weren't so defensive. I tapped both their stomachs, Tsen's being more taut. Haru won in breast size, in outright beauty Tsen actually won for me because it was hard for me to get past Haru's lack of hands and the fact that her feet could impale me. Also didn't trust the mouth full of sharp teeth so much... "Haru, meet Tsen, Tsen, meet Haru. I'm Yu Arkano but you had to know that." Tsen then smiled and shook hand and wing with Haru. "Haru, let's go get you some food."

After leaving the house Haru and I vanished into the forest. She was hopping from branches to stay low to the ground, and I was running through the woods. Haru stopped dead in her tracks and I copied. I hopped up into the trees with her, crouching on a branch. "What is the situation? I asked, wiping away bristles that had gotten trapped on my clothes.

"I need you to stay back. You aren't as skilled..." I took of whiff of the the air, and smelled wet deer.

"A hunter? You're wrong on that one." I reached into my pocket and covered my mouth, then baring large canines and a mouth full of sharp teeth. "You're wrong on that one... Though I must admit it's been a while since I caught large game." Haru stared in confusion, then came up with a plan. I walked into the river area with the freshly soaked deer and lunged for it head on. It ran back into the water only for Haru to sweep down and steal one of its legs. Then I rushed into the water and tore out its throat, dropping it before the deer's blood stained my shirt. I watched as Haru picked up the corpse also known as her meal. I dunked my head under water and cleaned the blood out, putting my hand over my mouth and dropping my fake teeth filled hand in my pocket my teeth back to normal. Haru drained the blood on the ground and I began walking home, and she ended up flying behind me.

"When do you hunt?" She asked, and I grinned.

"Rarely now. My aunt comes from a family of hunters, so when I was young I taught how to." I answered, and we ended up out of the forest in no time. "I guess you were taught the same way huh?" I pointed out, knowing harpies were an all female race.

She nodded quietly, and when we got home everyone was staring at us while Tsen was just laughing. "Hello everyone, I am Haru." She introduced herself and bowed, and I went to the kitchen with her food. I took the stomach, chopped that off, and threw it in a pan. I wasn't going to have any of this due to Tsen's diet, and Kii just liked water, Shiana wouldn't mind some deer, and at Tsen and I were both about to eat a salad and water. The deer smelled so good too! I sighed, finished making that and plated my carnivores breakfast, got Kii her gallon of water, and I dug into my apples, oranges, and lettuce mix with Tsen. The room was filled with gulping, chewing, and groans of delight.

Just as Tsen finished her half of the salad, her and I shared a large bowl since we ate so much, she elbowed me. "Since when did you hunt?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at me and pressing our foreheads together again. I flicked the side of her head gently, rolling my eyes.

"Since I was five. My aunt taught me so I wouldn't have to rely on stores." I explained, and Shiana looked up from her empty plate.

"Why would a human know how to hunt like you in the first place? According to Haru you used fake sharp teeth." I shrugged.

"First rule of auntie's training. Don't question auntie's training." Whenever I did the whip came, and I was in great pain for the next hour. "Other than that I have that of all things memorized. I can hunt with or without sharp teeth, but I prefer with." I said calmly. Their reactions were priceless, except for Kii who walked up to me and pulled at my mouth with her hands and checking my teeth. She had been shrinking, so it was soon time for the pot. "Stop it." I ordered as I tore her hands away from my mouth. "Other than that, what do you guys want to do?" I hadn't really showed them much. I had showed Kii the legendary expanses of my backyard, I did take Shia to a carnival, and Tsen and I just went on runs. Thing was those were very fast and we usually spent more time chatting about random stuff than sightseeing. "Oh, and here are the fake teeth." I pulled them out of my pocket, surprised I could find this stuff online.

Kii ran off, and just as I was about to find her five minutes later she came back in a purple shirt and black pants, wearing bandages on her arms. "Come on Kii, why?!" I asked, and Kii simply smiled, waving her arms about happily. "Guess I'm going out with Kii. Tsen, want to come with?" Tsen looked at me confused. "Multiple species, one walk. Just roll with it." Tsen went back up to her room, got on an all black outfit with a white star piece in her hair, and we walked out the door. "Carnivores!" I called, and both Shia and Haru snapped their heads towards me. "Stay here and relax. Sunbathe if you want, just don't break anything." They nodded, and I closed the door. Kii wrapped one of her wooden hands and wove her vines through the bandages and tied us together. Tsen just trotted along slowly for a change, the soft patter of her hooves becoming a rhythmatic pattern.

"Yu, what's that?" Kii asked, pointing to massage place.

"Oh, that's a place where they make you relax. Massages in short." Kii looked at me in confusion. "They take off your clothes, lay you on a bed, sit on you, and dig their knuckles into your back or palm you." I made some on the motions on Tsen's back, specifically aiming for lower shoulder spots or middle back. Tsen eyes widened and the the sudden onslaught and glared at me, rubbing her back. "I'm not that good at it. It is only a part-time to my full job anyway." I said, shaking my hand out.

Tsen let out a breath and look at me with an upturned eyebrow. "Wait... If that's your part time job, what's your full?" Just as Tsen asked Kii pointed out me on a billboard. "HUH?! How come I've never seen that?" I was in a full on trench coat, all black, with a matching fedora pulled down over my eyes.

I shrugged. "We run through the streets, we don't walk. That and that's a recent outfit they came out with." The slogan read, "Show your stalker side!" It made enough sense. "I model for them due to my foreign appearance and different eye color." I pointed out the red. "People like to try new things, so I was a viable option to the company." I explained, noting the lack of people out today. It was a Sunday... "Also, since I stayed in a normal house and don't wear the contacts nor outfits I advertise, no one knows who I am." Just as I was about to finish a van rushed past me at an alarming speed, I got a glimpse of its white sheen and made quick assumptions. Then Arthur lunged past after it and I sighed. "You guys want to help?" I asked, and Tsen nodded with a sneaky grin and Kii didn't care. "Okay, Kii, let go, hop on Tsen, and book it." Both of them looked at me in confusion. "Sigh... Run after the van!" I answered, and Kii followed command instantly, latching onto Tsen like a vine. Tsen burst out into a pace I had never seen from her before.

I kneeled down, listened for the metaphorical gun shot and rushed full speed. I ended up outdoing Tsen, mainly because I was jumping at least thirty feet at a time. Soon the van was in sight and Arthur was still flapping after it. "Hey! How's it been Yu?" He asked, turning to me.

"Great. Got a harem started." I answered, getting closer to the van. "What's the deal here pal?" I asked, switching to English.

"Oh, simple Arachne kidnapping. You know how their silk is stronger than steel? Yeah, people want that." Arthur answered in English himself, and I sighed.

"You have to deal with this?" I questioned, and he gave a quick nod. Tsen had caught up with us now, and we kept chatting. "Been training to withstand sunlight I'm guessing?" I questioned, gesturing to his shorts and t-shirt.

"Yeah, government said I wouldn't blend in enough during summer months in one of your outfits, so I'm burning up right now. I would have caught the van if it wasn't so damn bright!" Sunlight apparently wasn't fatal to half breed vampires, but it did still bother them enough to weaken them by a studied forty-five percent. Then I realized he was filling my mind with this information and looked away from his eyes. "What, I'm teaching you things!" He complained, and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, Kii!" I called, switching back to Japanese. She turned to me, and I asked her to make me tree spear hand. Apparently all I needed was a tree to transform, and I snapped one out of the ground. She put her shaky hands on it, and it melded into my arm as a sharp weapon. "Holy shit, I didn't know you could actually do that!" I marveled, waving the new appendage around.

In a quick jump I was on the van, impaling its roof to stay up top. I dropped down and put my hand on the edge of the hole, then reaching out my long weapon arm so Arthur could grab on. I pulled him aboard and he bared his fangs with a laugh. He tore the entire roof apart with clawed hands, revealing a cage that something was thrashing about in. He hopped in and tore open the front of the van, me hopping down to the hood. I stabbed the engine ten times, my weapon now destroyed. I turned around to find Arthur driving, two guys in the back seat bound by their torn out seat belts. If I had to say one thing about Arthur, he could bind anyone with anything. He slammed the breaks after I flipped back into the van's cargo area. I was thrown against the doors, then the cage was thrown into me. I was surprised the quick padding that was made in massive quantity to cushion the blow to the creature inside. Arthur came through the back window, the bars bending to his will with ease.

"Huh, you're pretty strong for a small breed. You actually dented the bars." Arthur said, and I tore through the bars myself. I found a girl that couldn't be more than four feet with a spider lower body rubbing her head of pink hair. Arthur was right... The bars were actually bent a bit.

"Well, I'm still nothing compared to dad or you two." Dad? Arthur's eyes widened.

"Wait, are you the daughter of heavyweight extra species wrestling champ Black Widowmaker!?" Arthur asked, and we both started pouring sweat. The only person my father feared... No Minotaur, Quadarm, or even giant my father worried about. He had even defeated of few of those last ones to challenge himself. But he warned both of us before coming here...

" _A threat to us dad? Come on, Arthur and I can't lose!" My father slapped me across the face._

 _"Wrong. The Black Widowmaker has been the only person that has beaten me multiple times." A younger Arthur and I went pale. "He is so powerful that I say you avoid all encounters with him. Like any heavyweight Arachne he is easily angered, so do not approach."_

"No." She answered, and Arthur and I both gained some color back to us. The doors of the van vanished and I was gripped by the neck. "But he is my uncle and person I'm staying with until I find a house that will take me, why?" I was slammed a negative ten stories deep, and I could actually feel a variety of bones snapping despite my body being tensed. "Uncle! He helped save me, why'd you do that?"

"He didn't? How come... Oh. Sorry kid." I felt a web attack to my back, and I was yanked up faster than I was pulled down. Arthur bit me the second I got up, and my wounds healed. Ironic, took no damage until after the chase. I was slapped on the back, and was forced to kick off a wall to prevent from slamming through it. "So, who are you?" The Black Widowmaker had the body of a black widow combined with tarantula, black and white fur surrounding a red skull on the back. His upper body was more muscular than any grown Minotaur I had ever seen, his muscles have muscles that had muscles. He had large black claws and wore a large leather jacket that had to XXXXXL to fit. His six red eyes showed little remorse for nearly killing me and his fur that lined his face was black except for a white tuft at the top. His pedipalps were thicker than my torso and he had to be at least ten feet tall. I thought Tio looked down on me... "Well?" He asked again and I bowed.

"Yu Arkano, Black Widowmaker, sir." He let out a deep hearty chuckle that made my bones vibrate.

"An Arkano huh? Your father was extremely strong. He's the only one that actually provides a challenge other than four arms and bull men, and those guys are a rarity here." He shook hands with me, and when he nearly broke it knew it was time I resumed my training. "You have some great strength for a man your age too. When your father and I were your age we were at half your power at best." Tsen came up by us by this point, and Kii disembarked and walked over to me. She had shrunk even more, and I just remebered something. I had just meant to go out on a walk with my friends and ended up chasing down a van with my childhood friend, finding out a friend's abilities, and then meeting the only person who had beaten my father in combat. This is turning into a battle story... "Here come the news people." The Widowmaker growled, and he turned to me. "Wanna leave this to Vladmire over there?" He asked, and I nodded fast. Last thing I needed was to be known. "Hold still." He wrapped me up in webbing before I could blink, and he hefted me, Tsen, and Kii. When I was unbound we were back in the suburbs.

"Thank you, Bl..."

"Charles. Should have told you that earlier." I looked up, to see him baring his sharp fangs and teeth. Then I realized he was smiling. "Any Arkano can call me by my real name." We fist bumped, me being able to take it this time. "See you soon, kid." He hopped away. Well, I need a nap...

* * *

 **More OCs! More superhuman Yu abilities! Hoorah!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Berading Banter

I worked the webs out of my hair, locked my door, and slid into bed. I sighed in peace, knowing that even if it was for an instant I could sleep in peace. Surprisingly enough no one interrupted me, so when I woke up an hour later everyone had their eyes glued to the TV. I ended up behind Haru and looking over her, finding Arthur on screen. His eyes were glowing and I looked away. One of the stranger abilities of his subspecies was a sort of ability he called Mental Overwhelm. If people made eye contact with him he could feed them lies that they would believe, no matter how ridiculous. It even affected me, but I refused to look so it was fine on my end. Kii noticed me however, and turned to me while the others stayed locked.

She walked over to me, staring at me. "You smell." She stated, and I sniffed. I wasn't that bad, but I suppose I did need a shower.

I looked at Kii, finding her looking tired. "You need sleep and nutrients." I poked her forehead, which she tilted her head at. "Don't worry about that, okay? All that weed did no good for you. I understand why dryads only drink water." I lifted her up, and sat her in the pot. She was still clothed, but I didn't care too much. She'll grow into them anyway, now being the size of a preteen. She quickly fell asleep as I went to make an early dinner. I finished my work, nibbled on some lettuce, and sat down in front of the TV. The girls had broken out of their trance, and had made their way to the kitchen. I sighed and wrote a note, going out for my 100 KM run. I had run at least ten earlier, but father always said do it all at one time. I ran out of the suburbs, then the entire city, then the country road where the farmland began. I never slowed my pace, ignoring the pain I was feeling. By the time I had reached fifty KM my body was begging for mercy. I ignored its pleas and ran back, kicking up dust storms as I burst back. I rushed past my house, right into the woods at what I wished was Mach speed but it wasn't. I slid to a stop by the river and just fell in so wake my sleeping body up. I was still wide awake, but my body had just became locked and it was pure will to finish the run. After the cold refreshing river reached my nerves I jumped out and released my locked body. I got down and began with the push-ups, the first 847 being much easier than last 153. I sighed and jumped into the river again, cooling off and just as I climbed it it hit me. How was I going to get those lake laps in? I looked to the water fall just ahead, and I sighed.

It's been awhile since I've done this... I got out and ran at the water full force, only to fall in. I can't run on water anymore... No wonder I was so easily hurt! I waded to the base of the waterfall and grasped the first rock I could find, then slithering upwards ignoring the water pressure that daring to slam me into the ground. I made it to the top of the water fall to the lake I expected to find, and began my laps. I stayed underwater most of the time, and I finished all 50 laps in twenty minutes. I climbed out, took deep breaths, and began the sit ups. After awhile I lost count, sit ups being the easiest of my exercises. I stopped and rolled over, my body trying to snap itself in half so I couldn't use it anymore. Then I did the next thousand exercise, all the squats, my thighs dying and I laid down, massaging out my variety of cramps.

"Why do all this?" Haru asked, hopping down from a tree. She was still in her regular clothes, forgot to mention her tank top and strange army jacket, yet she dropped the jacket. She got on her knees and kneaded my swollen flesh, blowing her icy breath over my legs. I slid up against a tree and she kept working on my sore body, getting slight groans of pleasure out of me.

"Oh... Um, it's my training that allows me to be so strong for a human." I answered, surprised at how well the woman was soothing my body. She was sitting on my feet now, her fingerless hands working out the knots in my thighs, except her hands were under my shorts. She was staring into my eyes though, and I was counting the flecks of black in her eyes. 36 encounting, and I realized something. Her hands weren't under my shorts, they were above and she was fidgeting trying to get her large wing span beneath them. "You don't have to do under there you know." I said, really wanting her to go under there, but damn it the law wins! She nodded, now rubbing my stomach.

"You are extremely fast." She commented as she poked my kidney. "I had to focus to keep up with you." Haru admitted, now massaging my chest.

"I try to be!" I chuckled, and she finished my chest. She worked out my arms in silence, and I asked where she learned to massage.

"Nowhere. It's just that whenever I was hurt when I was young my father would massage the area until it hurt no more. I just copied him." She answered as she finished up, looking towards me directly. "Can you return the favor?" I was a little confused. "Tsen informed me that you know how to massage people. Do you mind?" Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't...

Ah, whatever. "Yeah, but for a proper massage you need to get naked." I said, praying in silence she wouldn't slap me. Never been bitch slapped with a wing before but I assumed it wouldn't be nice.

"Alright." Yahoo! I jumped up, burst back to my house, grabbed the massage cream, burst out the door and scaring the shit out of Shiana as I flipped off her head right out of the door and slammed it shut. Pretty sure I broke something as knocked down a tree and rolled into place. She was already naked! YEAH! Consensual no less! Whew, showing my strange side here. She laid down and spread her wings, asking me to start there. I cracked my knuckles and started the base of herself. I felt for tense areas, around the ball and socket joint, noting the bundles of nerves she was.

"Haru, are you alright?" I asked, using my special speed of a thousand men style where I jabbed all contaminated areas with my pinky. "You're very tight." I stated, yes on purpose, and Haru sighed.

"Well, I've been thinking about what my family would say if they found out about how you easily defeated me." She said, and I rolled my eyes.

"They wouldn't care once they found out who my dad was." I joked. No one really knew my dad ironically, despite his feats. Giant destroyer who's name isn't in the papers or news. I can't be the only one mad about this, and is it because the Vladmire's are vampires that they are famous?

"Who is your father?" She asked, and I shushed her.

"Just a human. Strong human, but just a human." I answered her. "Your parents wouldn't believe that you lost to me anyway." I said calmly, not being a ninja and just a boxer lowered my standards as a fighter to complicated hunters such as Raptor harpies anyway. We went quiet and I was able to focus on her body alone. I felt the area of her wing that would have been for arm and dug my knuckles best I could through the fluff and feathers. Her slight moans of pleasure that she was holding her tongue to resist allowed me to guess I was doing the right thing. I finished her wings after running my fingers through her surprisingly silky feathers. I moved to her back now, finding this less tense than her wings. I worked her sides, her firm muscle soft and supple in certain areas. I was working her lower back when she asked me to stop. I listened, after three commands because I was kind of lost in the feeling. Material...

I turned as she put her clothes back on, sneaking in a few glances so fast I broke the sound barrier at least three times. She flew overhead and I followed after her quietly, not wanting to reactivate cramps by moving too fast. I ended up back home five minutes after Haru, finding Shiana waiting for me on the couch. She patted the spot next to her and I sat down, her holding up the note. "Why didn't you just come and tell us?" I shrugged, indifferent.

"I didn't mean to be gone for so long, sorry." I apologized, and she sighed.

"Oh, he's back." Tsen said as she walked out holding a head of lettuce. "Want some?" I nodded, she tore it in half and I devoured the morsel. "Gonna need more huh? Stay." She went back and I chuckled, coughing up the stem. I walked over to Kii, finding her still asleep let grown to a late teenager. I gave her a little more water and I asked where Haru was. Tsen came back in the room, holding three lettuce heads which she threw all three and I ate. "She said something about stealing pillows for a nest." I was confused and walked upstairs, finding my room door open and my bed out of my room. I walked in to find Haru making a circle out of pillows and blankets, and I was a little surprised.

"Yo, Haru!" I gave away my presence and flicked her eyes over to me. She did and quick scan and returned to her work. "This is my room, you know that right?" She froze, then nodded, and returned to her work. No damns given. If any very few, so I sat down at the edge of the makeshift nest. After flying over me a couple times, gathering more pillows and extending more blankets. By the time I fell asleep Haru was poking me awake. She had carried me into the nest, and was standing over me. I jumped out fast as I could, only to land and realize my "mistake?" I was impressed really, and hopped back into the bed like nest. Haru was sitting now, and I gently pushed at the wall. It was stable! Mainly because my video game cases and manga as a harder foundation, and was a little harder for me to accept that she treated Xenoverse like that. Also the fact that she treated 12 Beast like that, yeah we have issues. I tackled Haru to the floor and head butted her, and she responded in kind, flipping us over. She bared her sharp teeth and decided to take a dive at my neck. In pure fear I did not move, and she ended up biting me. She couldn't break my skin though so ended up staying down on me for an extended period of time trying to leave a mark on me somehow, and I chuckled. It felt good though too because she was basically straddling and grinding me and oh no...

So, quick description. Haru was pressing herself up against me while straddling me, her feet was clasped against my legs, since she was only two or three inches shorter than me, so her butt was in the air as she picked at my neck with her teeth. I had involuntarily flexed my neck so she could do nothing, but it still looked bad to the government agent that opened the door. "What did you do Yu?" She asked, sighing deeply. Haru jumped off me, landing calmly and walking out of the room as Smith jumped into the nest. She was out of her work clothes and in what she would wear when we would when we would hang out. A loose tank top covered by an unbuttoned blue dress shirt and shorts, without her glasses.

I chuckled and laid against a wall, up yanking out some manga volumes and placing them down gently. "What brings you here?"

She laid back against a pillow wall. "Can't I visit a friend every once and awhile?" Smith asked, and I threw my head back and laughed.

"Even when we first met you had alterior motives. Despite your lazy streak, you think more than Arthur and I combined." I stated, turning a knowing look to the government agent, who grinned at the sly compliment.

"Very true, very true." I had met the agent when Arthur and I were both turning in our applications for extra-species girls.

"This is unfair man, being half and half means you can harm them if they hurt you! If they hurt me I just have to take it!" I told Arthur, slugging his arm.

"Pfft, don't worry about it. What extra species could actually harm you? It's hard enough to hit you, not to talk of damage." Arthur said, wearing a trench coat and fedora, following the directions we had gotten.

"I haven't been training, you know that." Arthur chuckled, punching my shoulder.

"I feel bad for you full human, we vampiric beings need not to worry about losing our power after stopping the grind." He said with a cocky tone, and just to show him I hadn't gotten that weak I slapped him across the street. He jumped back over, flipping off a car when it swerved to hit him.

"I've lived with you beings for all my life and survived, it'll take more than a few years for me to fall from grace." I pointed out, shaking my hand out and Arthur laughed.

"That was amazing!" A girl said as she walked over to us. "You're a vampire?" Arthur shook his head and the girl, I suppose woman since she was fine and looked about our age. "Then what was that talk about vampiric beings?" I was skeptical because she heard all that, but Arthur didn't care.

"Well, I am! Half vampire half human. My mom's the vampire, dad's the human and then did it, made me. Yu on the other hand is just a plain old human." I knocked him over the head, angry.

"You are not supposed to tell people that!" I hissed, and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"What's the chances of..." He got a tranquilizer shot to the back and I dodged the second one, the girl putting a gun to my forehead. She shot when I flinched and the bullet bounced off my thick skull. Arthur rose and spit out the tranquilizer fluid. "Damn government bitch..." He growled and the girl laughed.

"Yep, you'd be perfect." The woman said, putting away her gun just as Arthur extended one of his claws. "I'm Kuroko Smith, and Yu Arkano, welcome to the exchange program!" Huh. "Arthur Vladmire, you are not allowed to join but you can join me on a little side project."

"Those were the days." Smith said, and you sighed.

"Yeah." I admitted, cleaning out my ear with my middle finger. "What if you had actually killed me then?" She shrugged. "Government would hide my death. Why am I not surprised?" I asked, and she shrugged.

"No clue. Though, my main question is... How are they?" She asked, realizing that I knew her true intentions and was not about to waste time.

"They are fine. Kii and I have a mutual relationship, Shiana and I are working her lustful tendencies, Tsen and I have basically become best friends, and Haru is... Sticking to her heritage." I gestured to my, our new bed I guess.

Smith nodded, grinning. "So I can approve the removal of video cameras?" She asked, and I forced a fake sigh. "Sorry, Yu, you know the rules. They laid the security down thick when they read your specifications about lolis." I chuckled at that, remembering the two page essay I hand wrote. "Either way, what has Kii been doing? I've watched the tapes and she's drawn to you rather surprisingly. Dryads tend to avoid humans unless they have a distinct smell to them." Huh? I've been saying that a lot... "Usually flowers or nectar. It's rare for a regular human to posses those scents, but you obviously weren't raised in a garden so I'm wondering, what did you do?"

"Nothing." I had no explanation. All I know is that one time mom turned my room and diet in an entirely flower based one for one of her tests. I offered to explain that, and Smith nodded. "Mom had strange ideas. She said since we lived with vampires I would end up attracting strange species anyway, so she filled my room with flowers and fed me raw honey and flowers only for a year and a half before my father stopped her, and she then threw me into a colony of satyrs. They wouldn't leave me alone." I sadly remembered when I had to leave, and if it wasn't for my father ten year old me would have been gored by angry satyr men trying to keep me for their female friends.

"Okay. It probably stuck to you all these years later, and Kii's smells it." Why was so much strange shit happening too me?! "She'll probably just try to snuggle you a lot, as far as we know dryads don't have a need or want for sex so you should be fine." Dammit. She was the only one I could smash without having to worry about her smashing me. "So, Shiana tried to breed with you?"

I nodded a little. "In heat yes, but that was then. After that the only thing she did was grind against me and try to kiss me on the lips." I answered, confused why she was asking if she saw all of this. "Also, come Smith, if this is you off time and your asking me, use regular language."

"Did you smash yet?" She asked, and I couldn't help but go into hysterics. I had taught her all this American slang it she loved it more than I did but being from the government she couldn't use it often. "Serious question dude, did you smash yet?"

"No. May have touched by no smashing." I admitted, and she nodded.

"Tsen?"

"Told you, best friend. Seriously, never knew a horse and I had so much in common." I joked, and Smith smirked.

"She's a girl." Smith said, and I laughed.

"I meant personality wise but I see where your mind is it. You wanna stay the night or something?" I asked calmly, and she spun around the key to my house on her finger.

"Sure. I'll make myself at home in another room." Smith answered.

"Dammit!" Both my voice and a feminine one said from outside the door.

"Tsen! The hell?!" I called, and the door opened with a fuming centaur coming in.

"Come on Smith! I needed blackmail on him!" She declared, and I wanted to slap the shit out of the haughty girl.

"Sorry, can't work out his issues since I work with him." Smith said, and I kicked Tsen out. "She's hilarious." I shook my head, a tear going down my face. "Good, good, good. Haru however... She'll be a bit difficult." My room was remolded without my permission. I figured that fact out already.

"Alright. Don't care, as long as she doesn't go too far I won't get mad." I said calmly, knowing more about raptor harpies than I should. I had seen one to many fights between vampires and harpies over my childhood, but according to Arthur relations were better. Though they still did mess with each other, such as the occasional drop kicking out of the air. "Sometimes I wish I was a xenospecies or vampire. Too bad that changing by biting thing was a rumor, huh?"

"That was random." Smith pointed out, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What can I say? I'm basically insane." I said, saluting.

"That's a lie. At least according to the tests." I sighed and laid back. "Sleepy?"

"Yup. See ya in morning Smithy." I answered, rolling over.

"Night, Ark." She said, and I heard the door open and close. I passed out from new fatigue and woke up early with Smithy's back against my own, and Haru's head in my chest, and wings covering my view. Really wish I was a ninja right now! I sighed and tickled Haru underneath her arm, her immediate reaction to swing her wing about loosely and wake Smith up, knock me over the head, and give me a chance to escape and go for my early morning training. I flipped away off a finger, landing lightly, and slipping out the door. Tsen was heading out the door and by the time we began running the sun was rising. We followed the same path I ran, us going at our top speeds that we could maintain overtime.

"Why did you need blackmail?" I questioned as we ran, dashing with a run beyond my usual.

"We are friends now, so I wanted to have something to drive you crazy with. You know, to make us closer." Tsen answered, and I ran up ahead with a yell of unfiltered anger. She caught up with me and I wish, I wish so badly that it could be sinful that I could punch her into the next dimension.

"Wanna know what I'll make Arthur do if you get it?" I asked, and she nodded. Shit. I couldn't make Arthur do anything. Dammit! "I'll find a way..." I answered as we ran, and we reached the point I found last time. We turned on our heels and hooves, and burst backward, seeing a silhouette in the sky of dust. We were confused until Haru landed upon my back, and I quickly grabbed her legs to make sure she wasn't blown backwards into the road. "Haru, why are you here?"

"I wished to see how you trained." She answered, and when I was about to ask how she found us I bit my lip.

"You saw me yesterday." I said, and she shook her head.

"I came late." I agreed admiring the malleability of her body.

"Well, you should train too." She bent over and looked me in the eyes.

"Why?"

"Cause. I'm training to catch up to Mr. Charles, Tsen trains to keep up her physical form, and you need to train so you can keep up." Haru stared into my eyes for a moment, and spread her wings only to buffet my progress and give Tsen a lead.

"No. I have a different exercise that you do in mind for my training. You must increase the strength of your strikes friend of the vampire." How did she know? I forced out more speed and matched Tsen, and both of us shared a confused look. Army jacket, knowledge of my heritage, no way Smith told her all of that... Who is Haru?


	9. Chapter 9 : Harpy Horrors

I ended up doing squats with Haru and Tsen ironically enough, me being the only one doing pushups since I was the only one who could. We finished the rest and Haru tried me off with a few flaps of her wings. "I'll be back at the house quick, give me a second." I hopped away after stealing Haru coat, landing near where Arthur lived. I hopped to the balcony and gave my childhood friend a visit. "Yo, Arthur."

Arthur came out of his room with a yawn. "What. Also, did you come through the window?" He asked.

"Any recollection of this coat?" I asked, and he stared at it.

"Yeah. That's a coat of a general."

"No, not that, the emblem." He stared at it deeper, and his extended his claws.

"Yup. That is what we call a Vampiric Extermination coat." I nodded, and we he swing to tear it apart I dodged, a bit faster than before. "You resumed training?" I nodded, with a light grin. "Why do you have that coat?" He asked, and the air of a fight was beginning to form.

"A house guest has this. A Raptor harpy." I explained, and he retracted his claws.

"Alright." He chirped. "Thought you turned on me." I rolled my eyes. "So... Her father was..."

"Of the Vampiric Extermination force? Yes." Arthur didn't flinch and I turned to find Haru standing there. "It means little to me though. He never killed a vampire." I stepped aside as Arthur walked forward. "You, Arthur Vladmire, I've heard stories." Arthur nodded.

"Everyone has heard stories. Now then, tell me some facts."

"You and Yu Arkano were present at the age of 14 in the Vampire-Human war, and we harpies allied with the humans. All except for one man's father and his son." She loked and at me. "That man and his son, Yu Arkano were said to have defeated 100 harpies and other humans in a flash, both being so blisteringly fast that rumors were so that thy could run on water." Arthur nodded and waved his hand. "I was your age and my father came back with no arm. He said he lost it in a battle with a vampire..."

"Yup. Alexandra Vladmire took his arm away quickly. She spared him at the promise that they would end the war." Arthur commented, and the two stared each other down. "Welp, that's water under the bridge. Raptors harpies and vampires moved in together with the Americans and the two former adversaries rarely spoke afterwards. Some silent agreement between the two races to not fight brutally anymore, as it sully ended in pointless bloodshed on the human side."

"How come your mother did not revive my father's arm?" Haru asked and Arthur chuckled.

"He never told you, huh?" Arthur questioned, and Haru flinched. "Your father didn't want his arm back. Said it was one battle scar that he as proud he got." Arthur yawned again. "Now both you bastards get the hell out of my house." We jumped out and landed, and I hit Haru over the head. Damn the laws, I needed that!I of course checked my surroundings, but even so.

"How come you didn't tell me these vital facts?!" I thundered throwing her coat back at her.

"I figured that irrelevant."

"I find it relevant!" I said, sighing. "If you have any issues living with me for the past..." I had killed a few harpies in my day... All two of them. Being a warrior at such a young age had me doing some strange things. After school; 'Hey, Yu, lets go out hunting! Alexandra and Arthur already left!' "Those facts... They were all right..." I had witnessed the snapping and tearing of her father's arm by Alexandra, but had thought nothing of it. "You know what, whatever." I muttered.

"No matter. You seem different from the legends." Haru said with a light shrug. Though damn, I was a legend?! Pretty sure I was just a fact. Now that I think about it, I only killed about two harpies. Dad did the rest. "You fought me on basis of my attacking you rather than direct assault." We got strange looks on that comment, but overall it did not bother me that much.

"Of course. I don't like fighting that much anymore unless it's for fun." I said, slamming my fists together. Despite all this, I was still skeptical. I myself, who participated in the war, don't know of her father. I saw the action, but that jacket was not the one he was wearing when he got dismembered. There were no stitches on it either... I had deep doubt by the time we arrived home, and I found Shiana cooking alone. Kii was nowhere to be found, Tsen was nowhere to be found, and Shiana was eating half the deer. Her tail was moving about a lot, and both our eyes narrowed. Haru looked attack ready while I snuck up slowly behind Shiana. Then I noticed the hole in the wall.

Her ears flicked and I had to dodge her tail swing. She turned around fully and realized it was me. Before I could say a word I was being dragged up to her room, thrown on the bed, and being wrapped up in her onyx tail immediately. Her snakes were dropping something on her sheets, and she kept rolling around over me. Lucky me none of this hurt, but when I picked up some of the strange residue I realized the issue. "So you do shed." I was punched through a wall, and out my house, landing on Tsen.

"Dammit Yu! I just finished fixing myself too!" She grumbled, grabbing me by the neck, nearly strangling through pure rage I suppose, and throwing me with enough force back through the hole I created. I spit out the plaster piece I had gotten lodged into my mouth and sat down by my flustered house mate.

"I'm going to say it again, you shed." I was ready this time, and had my mouth closed along with dodging Tsen this time. I hopped back up, after patting Kii on the head since she was back to full body form, and sat down again. "Now then, you want me to do it?" I asked, and Shiana buried her face deeper into her pillow. "Being cute and flustered will only make you stay sh..." I paused. That was a trigger for her, so... "You will stay uncomfortable." Shiana turned a ruby eye to my skeptical smile and rolled over.

"Please be gentle... This is my first time here..." I decided to start bottom up, and went for the tip of her tail. She realized this faster than I had calculated, and I had to catch her hand.

"Don't worry... I'll take good care of you Shia..." I whispered huskily into her ear, peeling away dead skin. For a noble person, she sure had a lewd moan. I decided to play around with her special place a bit longer, messing around with the tip of her tail while she squirmed in what I couldn't tell was pleasure or pain. I mean, I knew, but... I finished up her tail, and let her come down from her high.

"Sugar, please don't do that again..." She moaned softly, covering her mouth. I smirked at that, and slowly crept up the peeling skin. Then I grabbed it like a sheet and tore it off her entire lower body. She screamed out, slammed me through the floor, and I landed in Haru with a loud thud. "I'm going to kill you!" I stole Haru's coat again, patting her head and ran back to Arthur.

"What's good bitch?!" Arthur asked, kicking me out of his apartment.

"This!" I called back, hopping back in. I held out the coat again and he glared at me. "Hold on, do you smell blood on this?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Sniff it!" I ordered, throwing it. He got a mouth, nose, and face full.

"This has no blood on it. Not ever stained." Arthur answered, and I nodded. "Then this is fake." He sniffed it again. "In fact I don't even smell mama's saliva." Too much. "In fact, this has no stitches on it!" Okay... "In fact, this makes NO sense because you were a bitch in the Vampire Harpy human war! You only killed two harpies dammit! I straight committed genocide with mama and you get recognition!" He began stomping around the room, his wingspan unfurling from his back and flapping about. I snickered, this not being very different from childhood.

"Well, I know who I'm gonna call." The door got opened by the person I was not looking for. "Dammit Zombina! Get Smith!"

* * *

 **Introducing Haru a bit more! Quick Shiana scene, but that's it for now!**


	10. Chapter 10 : Exuberant Explanation

After forcefully removing Zombina from the house hold. Throwing HER out of the window for once I was able to call up Smith. "Dammit woman! What did you send me?!"

"Whatever do you mean?" Smith asked on the other end.

'Why does Haru have a war fetish?!"

"You seriously gave it a name already?" Smith asked.

"Nope! That was yours truly." Arthur said, and I supported. "Now then, get here."

"I'll meet you at Ark's house." She hung up and we both took a deep breath.

"I'm slapping Haru." Arthur said as we began to walk. I shook my head in turn and Arthur sighed. "Come on man, how mad would my parents be if they know I didn't slap a harpy war fanatic?"

"My parents will be mad too, but we'll live. You can regenerate and I can run and have the Black Widowmaker on my side." I pointed out, and both of us happened to laugh at that one. We arrived at my house to find a angry Shiana, a waving Kii, and a chuckling Tsen massaging Haru's shoulders. Smith walked in right after us, and she was laughing too.

"So, Haru, couldn't keep your obsession under wraps for too long, huh?" Smith asked, and Haru nodded. "Huh, completely honest." Smith turned on her heels to us, and grinned. "So, looks like a owe the vampire boys an explanation." We all sat down, and Smith snapped her fingers. Arthur snapped to attention, walked over to my kitchen door, busted it down?! Why the hell... I heard sparking, a tea pot, saw a part of my fridge thrown out of the window, and Arthur returned with a cup of coffee, sat down, and slouched again. "Gotta fix that apparently. I was going to leap up and drop kick Arthur, but Tsen put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's not an action story..." She whispered in my ear, and I crossed my arms and fumed.

"Either way, Haru is of the Raptor Harpy race and while her father was in the war he was not the one that got his arm stolen by Arthur's mo..."

"Wait, the hell did I just do?" Arthur said, coming to a realization of his mind control, and as Kii sat on me she covered his mouth with roots and tied him up to the couch.

"Going onward, her father was simply a medical man. That's why she knows about the tearing and she knows of the effects of lack of training on the human body." Smith said, and I sighed. "However why she gained a obsession for it, I do not know." The trio of Tsen, Arthur, and I gave her a death stare that made her shiver. Guess the red, blue and green conveyed pure rage. "Okay, she liked the idea of getting to live with a legend and specifically requested you when she learned of your background."

"Then why would she have facts wrong? I only killed two harpies, since I was so weak back then." I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well... I did that as a cautionary measure of you." Haru answered, and we turned. "I knew of you, for my father did speak of you, but I knew not of your intelligence." Damn. Crap on my intelligence. "I dropped loose hints that my research was incorrect, but you appeared not to notice it."

"He rarely notices a..." I knocked Arthur out with a chop to the neck, and Kii rebound him. This time all around and I asked this;

"Well, if you doubted my intelligence, why didn't you just be directly say "Yo, dumbass, you know of the war? You recognize this coat? If I were to say I want to kill your family for treason would you understand what I am referencing?"".

"That is because if I was that direct with you you would probably kill me." Ah... Um... Dammit, she wasn't wrong. "Exactly." I sent her a one eyed death stare, and she stayed calm. "My apologies. You are more intelligent and skilled than I was once taught." She stood and bowed, and I sighed. This was perfect...

"Fine then. Lets make new then." I stood up, gently removing a bored Kii from my lap, thinking about how this was technically the third time we were formally meeting and it simply got more awkward with time. "I'm Yu Arkano, nice to meet you." I bowed, and extended my hand. Haru stood in turn and bowed.

"I am Haru, it is an honor to meet you." We rose and shook, hand and wing, and she stared quietly at me. I returned with one of my own and got into a more relaxed state. "Now then, shall you explain your insane strength to me?" I narrowed my eyes, figuring I had already explained it well enough.

"Pretty sure I did a decent job explaining it." I raised a fist and swung at Shiana who caught it pretty well. "I appear to be only barely stronger than the average extra species person. I mean, I have amazing feats of strength for sure, but I'm pretty sure that comes standard for the contract. Who else could survive living with such power people if not someone with superhuman strength or superhuman durability." I chuckled slamming my fists together. "However to explain for people who may be listening, my strength is just something my family came up with so that we could compete and survive with vampires, like Arthur here. They used to treat me like crap until I showed them I could do that," I pointed to Arthur, "To their superior's second born." I laughed a bit and Smith joined me.

"Yup, Ark is an interesting case to say the least, but still not as some other guy I know." I took some personal offense to that, but I shrugged off the feeling. "Now then, may I leave?" I nodded, and Smith dragged Arthur out with her. I was left with four women alone in a room, and we were all a little confused on what to do.

"Well, who wants to just watch a movie?" I shrugged with a grin and Kii asked what a movie was. "Yu will show you." I turned on my TV, and while I expected something shocking to appear it was just a random movie. Road to Ninja was playing from the beginning and I plopped myself down upon the floor next to teen as Shiana left to get popcorn. Kii rested on my back and Haru made another little nest out of the couch. Shiana returned and wrapped herself about my legs, resting in my lap. I had to keep explaining to Kii certain things, such as commercial breaks and Rasengans but that meant very little to me or Tsen for that matter. We perfumed hand signs and I did a pretty decent Kyuubi impression, and keeping one eye closed at all times.

"Yu, why does that person have a Nine Tails in their head?" Kii asked, and I laughed.

"Its his worst enemy but also his best friend! A source of limitless power yet also the ultimate limiter! The darkness to over sunrise, the dusk to every..."

"Quit it before you dissolve into rambles. His father did it at a young age to make sure his home was saved." Tsen answered, knocking me over the head with just enough force to make me head butt and screen locked Shiana. She puffed her cheeks out and bared her fangs, to which I gave an easy eye roll. Haru continued to care not for the movie, rather analyzing us in offhand glances that I tended to catch her eyes with. "Either way, never seen this before, so it rather awesome hearing the original..."

I whipped my head to the right as the two copies head butted on screen and knocked Tsen away. "Shut it, before you dissolve into senseless rambles and confuse our poor innocent Kii." I said, and I gave a evil smile, narrowing my liquid blue crystals. Tsen sat back down, and she poked me on the forehead.

"Nice work there. You owe me a week tomorrow." Tsen said with a grin, and I shook my head. "Nope, you owe me." The movie ended shortly after that scenario, mainly because I walked away to use the bathroom for minute and ended up staying for forty minutes due to bricks. I found everyone in their rooms when I returned and when back to the my room, and found Haru waiting for me. She had stolen some of my clothes, and had made to destroy them just enough that she made pajamas out of my Pokéball shirt, it being big enough on her that she was wearing no pants.

"Take off your shirt." Haru said calmly, and I obeyed. I also just changed into some shorts and one of my white tank tops, and laid down with Haru. Her amber eyes stared into my own, and she laid a wing over me. "Tell me, how did you figure out everything in such a short matter of time?" I grinned with a wink.

"You are smart, rather sly, and mastered the kuu, but note, some hints are just too heavy." I answered, and she smiled again.

"Thank you for the advice." She said, pulling me into her soft body. I could feel the gentle pattern of her heartbeat through her breasts, which were swallowing my head slightly. "However, I suppose you know of my true thoughts." I pretty much knew she was not impressed with me just yet, some basic deduction skills and super strength were not going to get me this one. I had three others, but hey, I need everyone on my side. Either way, I owe Tsen something, might as well sleep.

* * *

 **So, that's it for now.**


End file.
